Dance Of The Submission
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Kakashi and the other semes are discussing about their ukes and how their ukes denied sex with them. can the semes get their ukes to submit to them. sasunaru, kakairu, sakuhina, tematen, shinokiba, sasodei, nejigaa. mpreg


One day Kakashi Hatake was in a room with the other semes.

"Alright, everyone settle down, we're about to begin the meeting" he said.

"Why are we here Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we're all here to talk about one subject and that subject is our beloved ukes" Kakashi said.

"What about them?" Sakura asked.

"Well, tell me did your ukes ever denied access to give you sex whenever you're in the mood?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Hinata does, only because she's tired from a long day" Sakura said.

"The dobe is either with training or on missions so he's been denying me as well" Sasuke said.

"With Gaara as the Kazekage, there's no time for us to have sex" Neji said.

"Tenten has also been denying me sex" Temari said.

"Kiba has always been horny, but lately he's been denying sex with me" Shino said.

"Deidara is the same as well" Sasori said.

"Exactly, my dolphin-chan denied me as well..so that's why I have called you all here to talk about this problem and what we can do to stop it" Kakashi said.

"So what do you propose we do?" Sasori asked.

"Well let's see, well first a show of hands who in here handcuffed your ukes and have your way with them?" Kakashi asked.

And Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Sakura, Temari, and Sasori raised their hands.

"So I see that you all handcuffed them impressive" Kakashi said.

"How about role playing?" he asked.

"Both Hinata and I role play, she's my nurse and I'm a doctor" Sakura said.

"Both Naruto and I dress up as well he's my sexy French maid while I'm his master" Sasuke said.

"Kiba is always my damsel in distress during our role playing" Shino said.

"Tenten and I don't role play" Temari said.

"Deidara dressed as my maiden" Sasori said.

"Gaara and I don't role play" Neji said.

"I see" Kakashi said.

"What about you?" Shino asked.

"Well if you must know, Iruka is my naughty student and I'm the teacher that gets to 'spank' him" Kakashi said.

"I don't need to know that" Sakura said shaking her head.

"Anyway I've come up with a perfect solution to get our ukes to submit to us" Kakashi said.

"What is the solution you've come up with?" Neji asked.

"I've tried this on Iruka" Kakashi said as he pulled out a vile from his jounin vest.

"What's that?" Shino asked.

"This is a special potion…it's called 'the sex potion' or an 'ecstasy potion', this potion makes lovers have sex with the person who puts it in…a single drop of this in their foods or drinks and they will submit to you for sex" Kakashi said.

"Does this potion really work?" Sasori asked.

"Of course, just last night I was pounding Iruka into the mattress all night long" Kakashi said smirking, although no one can see due to his mask.

"Oh and it guarantees to wear off the scent a jinchuriki can whiff" he said staring at Neji and Sasuke.

"Can it really do that?" Temari asked.

"Of course" Kakashi said.

"How did you get a hold of that potion?" Sakura asked.

"Well Tsunade-sama was kind of enough to give this to me and she made a few for each of you as well to use on your ukes" Kakashi said.

"Does it have any side effect?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope" Kakashi said.

"Here you go" he said giving the six semes the viles.

"I hope to get a full report on the potion" he said before he poofed away.

"Well I'm out of here" Sasori said as he left.

And the other semes followed his example as they too left to find their ukes and tried on the potion on them.

With Sasuke

Sasuke came home, still holding the vile in his hand.

"Welcome home teme" Naruto said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey dobe" Sasuke said as he saw his uke coming down.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked as he kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"For a walk" lied Sasuke.

"Alright well I was about to heat up some ramen then I saw you come in" Naruto said.

"I'll heat it up for you" Sasuke said.

"Okay then, guess I better wash some clothes then" Naruto said as he headed to the stairs and went up.

Once Naruto was upstairs, Sasuke went in the kitchen to heat up some ramen for his dobe. After Sasuke was done heating up the ramen, he pulled out the vile that Kakashi gave him and put a drop of the potion into the ramen.

'_There that should do it' _he thought as he put the vile away.

After Naruto put the clothes into the machine, he came into the kitchen to see Sasuke putting a cup of ramen on the table.

"Here" he said.

"Thanks, but aren't you going to eat as well?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled a seat for him, letting the blond to sit down.

"I already ate when I was out" lied Sasuke again.

"Okay then…itadamasu" Naruto said as he began to eat his ramen.

After he was done, he felt something inside of him, making him sweat and pant.

'_What's going on with me' _he thought.

Then he saw his seme staring at him and suddenly he began to blush.

"Sasuke-kun" Naruto said.

"Take me" he said.

And that did it, as Sasuke carried Naruto bridal style and went upstairs, heading towards their bedroom.

Lemon

**(this is my very first yaoi lemon, please don't flame me it's my first time)**

Sasuke kicked the door open and gently put Naruto on the bed, then he jumped on the blond and the two began to kiss passionately, both of them battling for dominance which of course Sasuke won (like always).

Then Sasuke began to take Naruto's clothes off, leaving the blond completely naked like the day he was born.

'_Beautiful' _Sasuke thought as he began to attack Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke" the blond moaned his raven haired lover's name as Sasuke began to kiss to Naruto's neck.

Until he took on of the blond's nipple and put it to his mouth.

"Sasuuu" mewled Naruto as he played with Sasuke's hair.

Then Sasuke played with the other nipple before he went down to where Naruto's hard dick is and began to kiss the tip of it, getting a moan from the blond under him before he took Naruto whole, and began to suck in and out, while gripping Naruto hips.

Sasuke then grabbed the bottle of lube from the night stand, put some on three of his fingers and put one into Naruto's entrance, making the blond groan, then he put the second one and began to scissor inside of Naruto's hole.

"Sasuke" said Naruto as he panted.

Then Sasuke put in his third finger inside of the blond and began to move around inside until he heard Naruto's scream.

"AH SASUKE RIGHT THERE" and that's when Sasuke knew that he has found his love's pleasure spot.

Then he took away his three fingers, getting a disappointed groan from Naruto, before he stood up, taking off his clothes, spread Naruto's leg a little wider before lifting his legs and put them over his shoulder. As he put lube into his hard dick and went inside his blond's entrance.

He went slowly in and out, making Naruto growl at the action.

"Sasuke…if you…don't hurry it up…I'll get Sai to finish it" he said.

That of course made Sasuke pissed, so he went hard in and out of his dobe as fast as he can, which in his case really fast. Then he took Naruto's penis and began to pump as well as he continued to thrust in and out of the blond.

"AHH, SASUKE RIGHT THERE" yelled Naruto.

And the Uchiha knew that he hit his love's sweet spot, so he continued to pound into that exact same spot, hearing the blond chant his name over and over again. Then Sasuke knew that they're both at their limits so he continued to go faster than ever before until with one final thrust.

"SASUKE" Naruto yelled as he came all over their bodies and their bed.

"NARUTO" Sasuke yelled as he came inside of the blond before collapsing on top of Naruto.

End of lemon

They were both lying down on the bed, panting and enjoying the afterglow, then Sasuke got out of Naruto and laid next to him, pulling him closer to him, wrapping his arms possessively around his blond lover.

"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke.

"Love you too Naruto" Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto.

and the two continued to kiss, before they pulled apart and lay there, in each other's arm and letting sleep take over them. Not knowing that their lives will be changed forever.

The next day

Sasuke was walking down the village, with a satisfied expression after he and Naruto made love last night, when he noticed Sakura, Shino, Neji, Sasori, and Temari with satisfied looks as well.

"I see you all made love with you ukes" he said

"I guess we all used that potion Kakashi-sensei gave us" Sakura said.

"It appears that he was right for once" Shino said.

While Sasori, Temari, and Neji nodded their heads in agreement with Shino's statement.

Just then they heard a voice.

"Yo"

And they turned around to see Kakashi there on top of a tree.

"From the looks of your faces, it tells me that you all used the potion on your lovers" he said.

"Anyway I wish you have a happy life with your ukes" he said before he poofed away.

After he left, the four semes went to their separate ways, thinking about ravaging their ukes again and again, making them not walk for another two weeks. Not knowing about the life-changing experience that will change their lives and their lovers' lives.

The following week

Naruto woke up and the first thing he did was run into the bathroom, throwing up.

"Dobe, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should see Tsunade-sama" Sasuke said as he rubbed his uke's back.

"Yeah, I guess I should see her" Naruto said as he finished throwing up.

After he brushed his teeth, Naruto got dressed and went to see Tsunade about his problem.

2 hours later

Naruto came back, his face turning red as he glared at Sasuke.

"SASUKE"

"What?" Sasuke asked as he saw Naruto.

"TEME THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR LIBIDO…I'M KNOCKED UP" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT" shouted Sasuke.

"I said I'm pregnant" Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest.

"P-p-p-pregnant" stuttered Sasuke.

"How?' he asked.

"Like you don't know" Naruto said.

"Anyway baa-chan confirmed me about it" he said.

"A kid, we're going to be parents" Sasuke said smiling before he hugged Naruto.

And Naruto's eyes began to soften before hugging Sasuke back.

The next day

Sasuke was walking down the village, looking as happy as ever when he heard a voice.

"Hey Sasuke" so he turned around to see Sakura there.

"Hey" he said.

"Guess what?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Hinata's pregnant" Sakura said.

"WHAT" shouted Sasuke.

And Sakura nodded her head.

"Naruto's pregnant too" Sasuke said.

"No kidding" Sakura said then she began to think.

"Come to think of it I heard that Gaara, Kiba, Tenten, Deidara and even Iruka-sensei are also pregnant" she said.

"Strange, does it have to do with the potion Kakashi gave us?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't know, I better check with Tsunade-sama" Sakura said.

Before they began to smirk as an idea came up.

"You know Sakura, maybe you shouldn't check with her" Sasuke said.

"Oh yes you're right I can't leave Hinata alone at her time of needs now can I" Sakura said.

"No you can't" Sasuke said.

Then the two walked their separate ways to be with their adorable, loveable, sexy, delectable, pregnant ukes at home.

Nine months later

Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Tenten, Iruka, and Deidara all gave birth to their babies at the same time and their semes were so happy that they immediately proposed to their ukes and they got married the following year.

**Me: hey sorry about making everyone act out of character and all…um I'm going to update Arrangement with the Enemy very soon…sorry for not updating…I can't seem to find my notebook…anyway I'll update that story soon and the others.**

**Please don't hate me for the lemon it's my first time making one of yaoi.**

**Naruto: KITTY YOU'RE GOING TO PAY**

**Kitty: what did I do now?**

**Naruto; Sasuke read this story and he's trying to copy it with me**

**Kitty: so? (in comes Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: There you are Naru-chan…now come to bed we have baby making to do**

**Naruto: STAY AWAY FROM ME (runs from him)**

**Sasuke: (goes after Naruto)**

**(hears stuffs breaking, shouts, and…moans)**

**Kitty: anyway review if you like…if you do…YOU GET A COOKIE**

**Gaara: COOKIES**


End file.
